If You Can Wish On Stars
by DEADPrincess-01
Summary: It all started as kids really, girl's crush on the silent and lonesome. Eventually the girls mind changed and a one sided rivalry, and a secret interest had begun.
1. Chapter 1

AviXItachi-

It all started as kids really, girl's crush on the silent and lonesome. Eventually the girls mind changed and a one sided rivalry, and a secret interest had begun.

-Kids-

* * *

Avi ran through the Mikaku house hold excited to see Itatchi again, giggling, she slides into the parlor and out the door into the rose maze. Twirling in between the crimson, black, and the royal blue dancing only in the comfort of the towering bushes. Nobody, has ever seen Avi dance. Then again she never had danced around anyone, let alone while people were able to actually see her. Yet, here she was in her safe haven, dancing to her hearts content. Straight to the middle of the maze, to the secret garden that beheld some of the rarest flowers in all the land. Also where she left her favorit necklace on accident.

Itachi walked with his pregnant and soon due mother, Uchiha Mikoto; and his strict , stern, and quiet father, Uchiha Fugaku. They were currently going to meet up with the Mikaku clan leader's and their daughters, well more like the oldest daughter her younger sister is just a few weeks old. Avi... The only girl that peaked his interest, or came close to breaking his stoic stature. She held the highest grades out of all the girls in the academy and probably knows about as much as he does. Though she can act as childish as her age, she still holds this strange feeling of dominance and respect around her. This strange girl had weasled her way into the young Uchiha's heart, and claimed a spot to stay.

time skip Avi's POV-

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WEASLE ATE ALL THE DANGO! My little sister is more interesting right now... AND SHE'S SLEEPING! I still can't believed I was happy to see that sweets addicted loner. He ate my dango! All of it, I asked if he wanted some, not all. "Hmp!" He won't even say sorry for eating it all either! I start playing with my necklace absently while I pout. "Didn't I give you that necklace?" Glaring at him I curtly nod and continue watching my little sister nap. "Did you figure out how to open it?" My head snaps his direction with wide eyes "It opens!?" Why didn't he tell me it opens! "Show me! Please Tachi-chan!" He rolls his onyx eyes and shakes his head "Figure out your self Iva-chan." DID HE JUST SMIRK?! "My name's not Iva, weasle." We continued to glare at each other until our parents walked in. "Avi," my father cleared his throat as Fugaku-San called his upon his son's attention also. Then I felt my heart crush. "Your not to be seeing each other any more its distracting your training, you need to be strong, and coolheaded to be clan head."

"Not that the Mikaku household would ever be as strong as the Uchiha." I turned to glare at Fugaku as I noted his quiet voice and cold glance in my direction. Fine then, this is war weasle I'll prove them all wrong, your whole clan will be seeing their superior in no time.

-Teenagers-

* * *

Hokage-sama assigned me on a mission with another team who supposedly complements my skills and my partner's. Who in all the anbu's I have met at meetings and have been partnered with that complements my skills or possibly even my partner's skills? Uggh I'm over thinking this, I just need to pick up Dae then get ready for the mission. On arrival I sensed Itachi's chalkra signature and frowned, I will surpass you, and soon. Glaring at the ground I wait for my sister to be released from class.

" IVVAAA-CHAANNN!" NO SHE DIDN'T! My head shoots up in a glare "That's.. Not.. My. Name, EAD!" Dae giggles as she tackle hugs me and nom nom's my face... Wait a minute! "I know did not just use my torcher method against me child! Stop it!" Suddenly she turns her head to Sasuke and smirks. "My nii-chan is better than your onii-chan you slippery little sneaky snake!" Aww she takes after me in the teasing of Fugaku Uchiha's children! Smiling I turn on my heels and head to Ichiruku's ramen. "For that I'm taking you to Ichiraku's." She reminds me of myself more and more everyday! "Picking on the Uchiha, you are my little sister." I can feel Itachi's stare on the back of my head. A feeling I've yet to have forgotten.

"Or you could save money and time and buy me some strawberry poky." She jumps off my back and looks up at me hopefully. "And why did Sasuke's onii-chan smirk when I called you Iva-chan?" I sigh and look at her "Itachi used to call me that to annoy me. Wait he was smirking at me?!" Dae giggles and nods "Don't tell anyone... But I think Itachi likes you." Dae giggles some more. Shaking my head I buy her another two boxes of poky, just because I have no idea how long I'll be gone. "Dae, Hokage-sama has given me another mission. Now I need you to be a good girl and not get into any fights at school okay?" Is she pouting? "But what if that Inuzuka trys to kiss me again! Or Naruto is being mean to Sasuke, THAT'S MY JOB!" Oh my god she's being dramatic..."Wait who tried to kiss you!" Dae frowns and diggs her foot into the ground "Kiba." She's blushing, "Dae, do you have a crush on Kiba?"

"NO! PSHHHT ! WHY WOUD YOU THINK THAT?! I like Neji-kun." She looks around the market cautiously "He helped Sasuke and Naru-chan get him away from me... But he told me not to worry about it and Kiba apologized for trying to kiss me after him and Sasuke had a pretty long talk." Dae noddes secretly, I wonder if Dae knows that there is a possibility that the four of her class mates might have a crush on her... More so other other three rather than Neji. But that's still possible, " Hey Avi when do you have to leave for your mission?" I look down at her smiling "Tomorrow at midnight. Why?" She giggles "So I can make you breakfast silly!" Dae breaks off into a run straight towards the Mikaku house holds. And great Kami-sama has the clan grown since I was little, we currently have seventy eight cousins and six more on the way. The clan needs a new hobby, this is getting out of hand.

time skip-

My older brother/partner Itre and Itachi had gone to fund a cheap yet suitable hotel to stay and left me with Kakshi... One of my crushes and given the fact I'm in no mood to hold a conversation I'm reading Icha Icha Paradise, and ofcourse I have a book-cover on the book, no need to be given away now, right? Besides I'm too young for the book series given the fact they only get worse each publish, and other reasons. After breaking out into a giggle fit and earning quit a few weird looks from the civilians surrounding me. Itachi shows up with Itre anoucing the location of our hotel. Also the amount of money spent on two bedrooms with two beds. Which was cheaper than I thought, so the desire to retire for the night had fallen upon me... And I took it, paying for my dinner and nodding I left to the hotel room after reciveing the key. On arrival I took a nice relaxing bath and finished the book I was reading earlier. Snuggling into my temporary bed I slowly drifted into sleep knowing that I'll be home with my little relatives after three weeks of searching for the target and a tough choice of should we stay the night in this small village or should we go.

time skip again! Itachi's POV-

* * *

After the four of us reporting to the Hokage and observing a nice jutsu of Avi's that apperantly stores the anbu uniform in a different dimension. Woah... She's grown larger than average in certain places. My face is warm, I'm blushing, umm! What do I do?... Hey she still has that necklace I gave her. Ah-ha think of those memories! Wait has she ever figured out how to open it? "Iva-chan, do you know how to open it now?" She froze then suddenly got angry "NO! I DROPED IT ONCE AND IT OPENED BUT IT CLOSED AFTER IT FELL OUT OF MY HAND WHEN ITRE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO SCARE ME!" Wow, she's still easily angered I guess she hasn't really changed at all "You're hopeless," after earning a glare I show her how to open the locket and leave shaking my head. Once out side the Hokage's mansion I start for the academy Sasuke should be getting out soon. Mabey I'll take him to the park after I pick him up. "SASSUUKEEEE! YOU BRAT COME BACK HERE WITH MY POKY, YOU STUPID SNAKE!" Oh no, not again, before I can speed up my pace Avi flies past me in a matter of seconds. "I'M NOT THE STUPID ONE MISS I SUCK AT NINJUTSU! At leaste I can get the formula's right!" Before Avi or I could make it there in time I saw Dae send my little brother flying with a powerful punch to the jaw. "AT LEAST I DON'T HIT LIKE A GIRL!"

"DAE!" Avi glares "CLAM DOWN OR ELSE."

"What's telling her to calm down going to do? Obviously no one has ever taught her self control. Iva, control your sister before a major problem is at your feet." I send a sharp glare towards Avi and pick Sasuke up, inspecting his jaw. "Mabey you should teach your little brat of yours not to touch what isn't his let alone take it Weasel Uchiha, and no one ever gave you the rights to talk to my big sister like that I've been putting up with his crap for three weeks and I just now hit him so you better back off and learn to look at both sides of the problem be for you go around making assumptions. At least my family taught me that. Keep the poky I don't want it any more any way."Dae you do know your still in trouble get back here and apologize...NOW." Dae turns around and crosses her arms " Sasuke I apologize for punching you in the face I shouldn't have done that. And thank you for keeping Kiba away from me this week it was highly apreiciated." And with that she turned back around and walked back to the swings a and swung next to Naruto nine tails jinjuriki. Avi sighs and sends me a smirk "Don't just think we don't try to teach her self control," she stops smirking and glares "Because we do, and we have, stop thinking the Mikaku clan is just something of irratable, uncontrollable people. Our tempers are nothing but short when it comes to our food and clansmen." Then suddenly she whistled and Dae ran towards her "Yes Avi?" Avi whispers in her ear and Dae nods. "HEY NARUTO WANNA COME TO MY HOUSE AND EAT DINNER LATER ON IN THE AFTERNOON?" Naruto grins and nods. Dae laughs "See you later then Naru-kun!" As I leave to the park Sasuke pokes my cheek "Hey onii-san think mabey we could go to Dae-chans house to eat too?" I sigh and look up at Sasuke who is unknowingly blushing. "We would have to ask both of our parents Sasuke." And I doubt they would let us go. "All's we have to do is ask mom," Sasuke frouns slightly "Plus, she is your fiancée onii-san."

Time skip - Dae's POV~

* * *

Soooo... Kakashi and Avi are flirting, nonstop, Itachi hasn't stopped glaring since Kashi-sama got here... Wait why Kashi.. SAMA! Oh no I'm slightly respectful, to the threat to my ultimate PAIRING! "Kashi-san... Can I have a piggy back ride?" I giggle, cutely might I add, and smile cocking my head to the side Itre glares at Kakashi "Hatake...You do know my sister is engaged right?" Itre stares blankly at Kakashi as I stared wide eyed at Itachi then grinned "YES! MY ULTIMATE SHIPPING IS REAL! So Iva when are we going to plan your wedding and man you're a lucky girl... I guess the great Itachi Uchiha always gets what he wants then, huh Suke-chan?" I nudge Sasuke and hug Naruto rubbing my cheek against his. "If only my Kib Kib or Nene-kun was here." I giggle happily and start eating.

Naruto eats as happily as I do and starts a conversation with Itre while I kick Kakashi from under the table and poke Sasuke at random intervals. As I start to poke Sasuke again he grabs my hand and starts tickling me "NOOOOOO!" I laugh gasping for air here and there as Naru-chan joins in and starts to tickle me to, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE N-NARU-KUN!" I start to tickile them back ignoring the odd looks I am receiving from an irrate Fugaku and smiling Mikoto, and my parents. "Ha! Take that you slippery snake and you sly fox!" They tickle back even more "Stop it your gonna make me pee," I gasp again "THAT'S IT IM TELLING NENE-KUN AND KIB KIB! AND IMMA GET THAT CREEP WITH THE ORANGE MASK TO EAT ALL YOUR CANDY!"

Itachi's POV~

* * *

I look at Dae why, would Tobi be anywhere near Dae? "Sasuke, Itachi, it's time we take our leave." Fugaku stares Sasuke and I unknown to what the late night beholds for them. "Amei, Daitsuke, thank you for allowing our sons to come over so unexpectedly." Mother nods in appreciation and bows. Sasuke frowns and give Dae a hug good bye, wait did he just kiss her cheek? Dae blushes after he whispers something in here ear, and she nods "So?! Sasuke-kun I can like who ever I want!" Dae stamps her foot and offers to walk us to the door and Naruto home. I sigh knowing I was going to miss being able to see what would be my in laws and my fiancée smile and t the way the aways have: competative, optimistic, happy, and living.


	2. Chapter 2

If You Could Wish on Stars

As a child, I never thought much of being engaged already. The constant training to be 'the perfect wife' until something clicked. Wouldn't he know what a perfect wife for him is? So I asked, and that dango loving idiot told me all I need to be is me, then that would be the most perfect thing our future relationship could have... Unique authenticity, showered with an unyeilding love. We were twelve then and I took it to heart, sure I still went through the a rebelious stage while I took the brunt of it his words still echoed in my ears. 'I've only ever wanted you to be you, I never thought you needed that extra training to be the ideal wife. I love you the way you are, you just need to be you and I just need to be I, so that way our relationship will be blesssed and showered with unique authenticity and an unyeilding love. We just have to wait.'

Well how long do I- we have to wait it has been nine years... Nine years since you left with those dreadded orders. Nine years of waiting, Sasuke left for revenge, and honestly I'm almost ready to defect and protect you. For the sake of us... Of you.

I finnished packing my bags, then sealing them in scrolls. Keeping my katana, Dragon Heart, on my side and attempt sneaking out of the village. She had nothing there anymore, besides Itre, my twin had joined the Akatsuki, Dae, my sister had left with Sasuke, and has been keeping the village and I updated on both him and any knowlage she recives of Orochimaru. Though I am starting to belive that Dairin is dating that Jugo charater, she seem's rather fond of him. 'Just alittle bit more, and I'm home free!' I just barely made it past the gate when. "Hey Avi! You have a mission too!" I turned to Kiba with a small smile "Yeah, of course Kib Kib! When do I not?" 'Nice lie Iva-chan though it might have been harsh to use Dae's pet name for him knowing he is still a little sore at heart from her leaving before he can admitt his feelings.'

Kiba fliched slightly as I ruffed up his already wild hair and laughed "Kiba you never know if she'll come back, for all we know she could be on a mission to get information on Orochimaru,"

Kiba frowned slightly "But Avi... That's dangerous," man he's worried about her... I shake my head and leave on my way, 'If only there was a way to get her back in the leaf where she is safe. Dae, you get hurt I'mma kill you! Your pain's the only pain I don't feel on a constant day to day basis.' I sweat drop and hurry along. Besides the Akatsuki has been looking for me for a while, my only consern is how they haven't found me.

A few days of on and off resting and walking aimlessly had caused me a huge problem... Running into Sasuke and what is now called team Hebi. "Where's my sister Sasuke?" I glare in his direction "I don't have time for your child's play, she was captured by the Leaf nin after I killed Orochimaru." He glared right back and turned "Oh, sooo... Did you two lovers get to gether finally?" I smirked as he turned quickly and pointed his sword to my throat "I'm on a mission to revive my clan, not with someone as simple minded as her," his glare deepens just as my smirk turned into one. "Just be glad she pushed my intentions away from killing Itachi." 'Thank Jashin for my little sister!' "Sasu-chan? Who killed Kabuto?"

"He's not dead." With that note he and his team left, towards the Leaf. Okay how did he not die? Dae hates him, and why is he heading towards the Leaf?

3rd POV~

Meanwhile without Avi's knowlage Itachi and Itre had watched the whole scene unfold as they wait to recruit the soon to be new memeber. Itachi's fiancee' and Itre's twin sister. "Aaaaaaavviii? Don't you miss your twin?" Itre says sing song voice... His worst desision ever, she turned arouned and punched him with the strength of Kisame Hoshigaki.

"OW! What the hell Avi?" Itre rubs his jaw standing up as two more Akatsuki members seemed to show up out of no where. Chukling a tall, blue, and shark like man effortlessly pulls the taller and older twin up. "Your just gonna let her hit you like that, un? Itre, my man, I thought if anyone dissrespected the face they were gonna die, yeah."

By now Avi had raised an eyebrow and opened her arms wide "Go ahead Itre... I dare you." Avi smirked and got in a fighting position ready to embarass Itre in front of all of his 'buddies'. Mean while Itre's face paled , the shark guy chukled, and the blonde guy cocked a golden eyebrow amusedly.

"Come on Itre there is no way you could be scared of me... Especially when you hang around all these S-class criminals," Avi smirked teasingly gestering to the cloaked figures around her. "Well when it comes to my sadistic twin and our full on Jashinist imoto I have every right to be scared for my life. Especially since I took Dae's pocky when the Akatsuki and the Konoha nin ran into eachother at Oro-baka's disgustingly creepy hideout..." Itre shicers thinking about how Dae had kicked his ass through sixteen diferent deminsions she somehow got control over; face paling even more at the thought puppet one.

Avi smirks "Did you like the one with the puppets Itre?" The rest of the Akatsuki wince at that one, the only Akatsuki member she spared the dimension whiplash from was Sasori, Dae had sat down and talked about puppets during that time period of course a clone beat the shitaki mushrooms out of Itre of the pocky stunt.

"She fought you through that one too!" Avi shook her head " No i'm not dumb enough too eat her pocky in front of her... and why does her chakra sig-" Avi was cut off by a short blur comming out of nowhere "Damn that stupid Tsunade thinking she could keep in that damn village in a cell! TAKE THAT SENJU!" A petite Mikaku stood straight with a fist in the air looking triumphant.

"Ummmm, so your the little sister, yeah?" The blonde smirks " Leader-sama would like for you to join us, and your older sister." Dae turns to "Oh... The really atractive guy witha the peicings right? Okay sure! I'll go, and I'll be able to see No Danna again!" Dae fist pumps the air with a grin suprising the other Akatsuki members greatly.

"DAE, WHAT DID WE TELL YOU ABOUT ACCEPTING DANGEROUS OFFERS LIKE THAT?!" The Mikaku twins yelled at their younger sibling. "Not my fault the cute one asked... And I'm in no shape to fight with three shattered ribs and a broken wrist! Damn blonde can pack one!" Itre sighs and looks at Dae "You almost sware as much as Hidan!" Avi startes to heal Dae with her ninjutsu scolding her about being careful with sensitive old ladies.

Mean while Itachi hid a small unnotisable smile behind his cloak collar. "Avi, what have you chosen? The Akatski or naw?" Dae and Itre ask at the smae time smirking. "Well I have to protect you idiots so I guess... And how did you get sasuke to stop in his path to revenge?" She grins "Oh you know, blackmail," she looks at Itachi " the truth and a way to kill a ceratin someone and someone who still loves him." Dae sounded down about thge someone who still loves you part. Maybe her and someone else had gotten off at the wrong foot in Konoha.

Time skip Avi's POV-

We have been working and collecting intellect on the Akatsuki for five years now. Itachi and I had gotten married as we were supposed to, Dae and Kiba are in a long distance relation ship and Itre defected from the Akatsuki to put the Allied Nations plan into effect. Destroy the Akatsuki, though we are missing the vast majority of the members, they have been reanimated and the only thing that can stop them is us.

"Avi... This should be fun, hmm?" Dae also happened to gain Deidara'a annoying speech imparment after teasing him with it for a year straight. I think we both are the most excited, but for different reasons. Dae had activated her Hellbound: Gods Awakening to help Lord First with Madara Uchiha, after fangirling over him while Itre and I happened to have maybe 'accidentally' reanimate Shisui Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Mito Uzumaki, And last buit not least Kushina Uzumaki. "Yeah, this should."

I smirk then giggle at Izuna's disturbed face as he stares at my imoto in shock. I mean if i was reanimahted into a war, found out my brother started it then heard a girl call him sexy for his old age then crack an innuendo about him... I would be shoked especially if after thatb they mortally wounded them selfs used senjutsu to to fix it then ran off to challange him. With a polar oppist flaming double ended scythe. I shook my head "Izuna i need you to help my Imoto cofront your brother, while i reanimate one last person..." Rin.


End file.
